The Titans Meet POTTFA
by TheOverProtectiveTTSisters
Summary: Two crazy girls and their dogs decide to spend a peaceful evening with the Titans, but things start to get a little out of hand. Beware, idiots at work and dogs have a tendancy to eat hairgel and plushies! Flames not accepted.


Hope you like this, please RxR!

Disclaimer: We do not own TeenTitans, but with Jennifer's small brain and my even smaller one, we will, at any point, take over Titans Tower and EVERYONE WITHIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Um…. Okay, here's the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Titans were sitting on the couch watching TV when without warning, two girls appeared in front of them. "Whew!" they panted. "It's about time! We've been trying to get here for over an hour!"

While the other Titans sat in shock, Robin asked quietly, "Who. The heck. Are you."

"I'm Amilie!" said one. "I'm Jennifer!" said the other.

"We're the PSYCHO OBSESSED TEEN TITAN FANFICTION WRITERS!"

"Also known as P.O.T.T.F.A.!"

Raven hung her head and said, "We're doomed."

Amilie looked stricken for a moment. "Oh my gosh! I forgot Louis and Maverick! I'll be right back." In a moment, she had disappeared.

"Woah!" said BeastBoy. "How did she do that?"

Smiling, Jen said, "First, you have to start singing the Teen Titans theme song and then you have to—"

Startled, Robin interrupted her. "Wait! What theme song?"

"Oh, you know," Jen said, dancing around the room, "dut dut da da du du du du daaa…Teen Titans, Go!"

Cyborg looked astonished. "We don't have a theme song!" he said, while Starfire, looking puzzled, asked, "What is this "theme of song" you speak of?"

Ignoring the others, Beast Boy cried, "Hey! That's catchy!" as he joined Jennifer for a spin around the room.

As she left the room, Raven said over her shoulder, "I repeat: we're doomed."

At that moment Amilie reappeared holding in her arms a small black Labrador puppy while dragging a large Golden Retriever on a leash wrapped around her wrist. "I'm back!" she announced. Tugging on the leash with a frown, she grumbled under her breath, "I don't know why _we _have to watch them!"

"Yay!" Jen clapped. In a high-pitched, sugary voice she called to the large yellow dog: "Come here Mavey! There's my puppy!"

"Puppy? Yeah, right," Robin snorted. "Hey! Aaaagghhh! Cut it out!"

Amilie, struggling to restrain the hyper puppy, shouted, "Louis! Come here this instant! Get _off _of Robin's head!" As the small, wiry puppy growled and nipped with delight, Robin screamed, "Noooooo! My _perfect_ hair! He ruined it!" As Amilie finally pulled the puppy down to the floor, Robin sobbed uncontrollably.

Patting Robin's shoulder, Starfire said gently, "Robin! Do not cry! Your head is not yet completely bald."

Pulling out a pencil and pad of paper, Jen murmured, "Good, good," as she nodded to herself. "Yes, I knew it," she muttered while she continued to write notes.

At that moment Raven burst out of the hallway, screaming while the large Golden Retriever chased her. "Stop! Please!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Really Raven—he just wants to lick you!" At that moment Maverick sloughed his big wet tongue up one side of her face and down the other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AH! It licked me! AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Cyborg knelt down to the little black dog wiggling with excitement on the floor. "Hey, puppy!" he said while he patted the dog's head. "You're sooooooo cute! Do you wanna play fetch?" he asked, picking up a video game and tossing it across the room. "Go get it, girl!"

Clearing her throat and smiling, Amilie said, "He's a he, not a she." Louis ran around the room in puppy ecstasy, chasing everything that Cyborg tossed to him.

Starfire knelt beside Maverick and stroked his soft ears. "Oh Jennifer!" she cooed. "Your dog is so _adorable!" _"Thank you!" Jennifer replied proudly. "May I have him?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"What? No way!" Jennifer retorted. Then, glancing suddenly to the right, Jennifer smiled evilly and said, "But you could pretend for a minute."

"Oh! Thank you friend!" Starfire exclaimed. "What shall I do to pretend?"

"Well, you could start by cleaning up his poop over there," Jennifer suggested as she pointed to a large brown pile of odiferous muck.

"Jennifer!" Amilie shrieked, and slapped her on the arm. "You mean little thing!"

Glaring at Jennifer, Raven said to Starfire, "Here, I'll help." But as she attempted to remove the pile telekinetically, nothing happened. Frowning, Raven focused again on the pile—but there it sat, stinking up the room.

With a sympathetic smile, Amilie said, "Sorry, but we decided to take away all of your powers until we leave so we'd all be even."

With a victorious grin, Robin cried, "A_ha_! I don't have powers!"

Flinging her hair, Jen smiled smugly and replied, "Nice try, buddy, but we made you the same as everybody else, which means you're not so strong or athletic anymore." As Robin gasped, Cyborg asked apprehensively, "Um….what don't I have?"

"We forgot about you," Amilie admitted.

"Wait—is that a compliment or an insult?"

Covering his face with his hands, Beast Boy moaned, "That is soooooo unfair!"

Amilie winked and said, "Sorry cutie—deal with it."

"Cutie!" Raven hollered.

"See, Amilie!" Jen said triumphantly. "I told you Raven liked Beast Boy! Or else she wouldn't have exploded when you—" As Raven stared at Jen with venom in her eyes, Jen trailed off. "Um, well, you know, ah hahaha—I'm going to shut up now."

Beast Boy, smiling and blushing at the same time, said, "I'm going to see what Louis is up to."

Slapping her hand on her forehead, Amilie cried, "The Dogs! We forgot! Let's go find them."

**Ten Minutes Later:**

A shriek rang through the air. It was Robin. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone! Help me! He's eating my hair gel! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"No Maverick!" Jen scolded. "That's yucky!"

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Robin demanded.

"Robin!" yelled Jen. "Just get the hair gel away from him!"

From Starfire's bedroom came another cry: "No Louie! NOT MY PLUSHIES!"

Amilie rushed into the room to find a pile of soggy dolls and Starfire standing stricken in the middle of them, staring at an innocent looking Louis. "No Lou! Bad dog!" Amilie snapped her fingers and immediately a crate appeared. "Get in there!"

Throwing the stuffed animals one after another out the window, Starfire intoned, "Goodbye Sammie; Maxey; Teddi; Olivia; Erica; Jessie; and, um, everybody else."

"Poor Aqualad!" Amilie sighed. "We littered his ocean. Oh well."

Pulling a rather distressed Robin behind her, Jennifer entered Starfire's room, followed by the other Titans. "Hey Amilie—let's call our parents and see if we can live here!"

Ignoring the gasps from the Titans, Amilie agreed. "Great idea! Call your dad first; we have a better chance with them."

"Kay!" chirped Jen, pulling out her cell phone.

On her phone, Amilie dialed her home number. "Hi Dad! Can Louis and I live here at Titan Tower? Great! Yea, I'll remember, thanks!" Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she squealed, "He said yes!"

"Mine too!" Jen squealed in reply. "That's so cool! We'llhuh? Wait a second, it's my _mom," _she groaned. After a moment, she snapped her phone back into her pocket. "Aghh! No! She said I couldn't! Darnit! Well, Amilie, you're not staying here if I can't."

With an unhappy sigh, Amilie agreed. "Oh, all right, fine!"

Smiling widely, Robin responded cheerily, "Well, that's too bad, see ya later!"

"Oh, don't worry! You will!" trailed Amilie's voice as, a minute later, the girls disappeared. A moment more and their animals disappeared tooand everything went back to normal,

FOR NOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think of this first chapter? One review and the next chapter is up.

POTTFA


End file.
